Forbidden and Forgotten
by The Only White Rose
Summary: What if there was a new organization, threatening to over-throw the Akatsuki, and even Konoha. Both organizations want the pink-haired medic. Who will get there first? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

**Yuki: So as you guys might have seen, I have deleted all my stories. This is 'cause I have a new writing style. I still need a beta.**

**Itachi: This is will be her first main Sakura FF. We hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Forgotten and Forbidden  
Prologue

* * *

On the streets of Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a pink haired chunin walked. Her eyes focused on the road ahead, as two pairs of footsteps fell into hers. To her left was the Anbu Captain, Hyūga Neji, a serious man with harsh lavender eyes and fine brown hair. To her right was her teammate, Ex-Root member, Sai. Sai is difficult to explain, and he likes it that way. Sai looked at the pink haired kunoichi, Sakura. They were headed out of the village, to complete the S-Rank mission they were given not more then two hours before.

They were to capture none other then Uchiha Sasuke, who had murdered Yamanaka Ino a month ago. Sakura let out a soft sigh, her best friend, Ino, was out on a C-Rank mission, to escort a merchant to Sunagakure. Soon everything went down-hill, for Ino, and the merchant was actually one of Orochimaru's Ex-spies. This merchant had pissed off the snake-man, who sent out his protégé to kill the traitor. And anyone who stood in the way.

The Anbu Captain, and the captain of this mission, heard his female teammate's sigh. He placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder, then gave a small smile. Sai did the same on her other shoulder. She gave another sigh, before nodding. "I'll be fine." She gave a small fake-smile, before they disappeared into the night, heading for Iwagakure, where the Uchiha was last spotted...

~x~x~x~

"You tell me that there's an _Iwan_ on _my_ land?" A cold voice hissed in the darkness. The daunting person was dressed in a large hooded black cloak, and a black mask with lilac stripes on the cheek and crescent, of the same color, on the forehead. He, or she, no one really knew, was looking down at a member of their organization.

The man coward before his leader, "Y-yes, Sir. We saw him cross the borders yesterday." He lowered his head, his spiky black hair fell in layers and his black eyes trembled with fear.

"And you did nothing?" The leader's eyes narrowed. The man gulped and nodded his head. "Then go bring me Unit Two." The man ran out of the room quick, to do his master's bidding.

The leader sighed, he had bought a large sum of land from the Daimyo of Earth Country, which is now a country called Chara. It consisted of an infamous mountain range, called the Forbidden Mountains, and four ancient city ruins. He had erected two more cities. One a merchant's town, and another for farming. His country was new, but he would run it fairly.

A knock on his dark wooden door pulled the man out of his thoughts, and darkly muttered to come in. "Sir, you called for us," the Captain asked, his spiky hair was crazier then his distant relative, and his grey eyes danced with amusement.

"Yes, scout out the country, I believe that there are a few people who are trespassing. Bring them to me." The lavender-eyed man spoke to his subordinates. "Also, there are three Konoha Nin coming to eliminate 'Him'. They are our guests, treat them as such." He handed the papers of information to the Captain, in front of his unit.

"Konoha... I haven't heard that name in a while. Not since..." The rest of the unit murmured, they were all from Konoha, and were brought here by the Leader. "Yes, Sir. We will keep away from the Nin." He bowed and nearly left, when the leader spoke up...

"Shi, be careful. Do not use _that_ in the Nin's presence." The Captain nodded and left the room, his unit followed behind him.

~x~x~x~

Once they were out of his room, the man heaved another sigh. "I hope he doesn't ruin anything. This mission is going to show the world of nin's, our presence," He said to himself. It wasn't the Main Villages that he was after, but an infamous group. A very infamous group. He already had one of theirs, an old friend and teacher.

As if he had read his thoughts, a red-head man entered. Once his greatest student, who is now his leader, had gave him what he needed to rebuild his army. He was fine being on this side of the playing field. He was now, of course, the First General. He narrowed his eyes, as his leader chuckled.

"What are you planning, brat?"

* * *

**Yuki: If you guys guess all that's happening and who certain people are, Like The Captain, the Sensei, and the Coward. Oh and maybe Unit Two XD. Its all pretty easy. Hint: Madara and Tobi are two different people.**

**Itachi: Please review. Reviews bring dango. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Hey, this is the first Chapter of Forgotten and Forbidden. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I own nothing but Chara, the plot, and a few other things. P.S this is a redo, do to the fact that I forgot Dei's un's XD  
**

* * *

Forgotten and Forbidden  
Chapter 1

* * *

In a large clearing, several miles away from the Hidden Village of Leaf, five figures fought. Three against two, though the two were more powerful then the three. They stood, watching each-other for a moment, before a blur of pink herself launched towards the two. The battle commenced, blue versus pink, and white and grey versus black.

On the Gray-scale side, an ink lion pounced towards his attacker, but was quickly demolished by a burst of fire. The White flung forward, trying to touch the Katon-user, but the man dodged all the moves but one. That move got his right arm, and he innerly cursed himself for being sloppy. The arm now lay, uselessly, at his side, and it was a brilliant time for his crimson ring on his right ring finger to glow.

During the time of the grey-scale fight, on the other side of the clearing, the colors of blue, pink, and green blurred about. Once or twice you would catch a glimpse of which blur was which, but they moved too quickly for anyone to show facial identities.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!" A water justu was yelled, and a large wave of water came crashing onto the pink blur. The pink blur was none other then Haruno Sakura, who stopped and stared at the rushing water coming at her. The kunoichi quickly shook her head, and became serious. She lifted her now green glowing hand, and punched the earth below her with a loud, "SHANNARO!" The earth was moved upwards, and placed in front of Nin to protect herself from the on-coming waves.

A toothy grin sprouted from the blue nuke-nin, as he witnessed the shear power of the tiny, pink-haired girl. When the waves cleared, Sakura, despite her attempts at keeping most of the water away, was still soaked to the bone. This only made the Fishy Nin's grin widen, if it was possible. Then his fun was ruined, when the yellow ring on his left ring finger started to glow.

Both S-ranked nin's leaped back from their battles, before making hand signs and disappearing with a cloud of smoke...

~x~x~x~

"Neji. Sai." Sakura quickly dashed over to her teammates. The Hyūga, who still had his Kekkei Genkai activated, scanned the surrounding area, and gave a quick sigh. He had sustained no injures, but his teammate, Sai had a pretty good burn on his right hand. The medic went to work on the Ex-Root's hand, soothing the agitated skin. As she began to focus, the derma layers began to knit back together, while the white blood cells of Sai's hand warded off infection. As the skin began to reform, the red blood cells brought the needed oxygen into his skin layers, assisting in the healing. Soon, Sai's hand was as if it had never been burnt at all.

"The Akatsuki are not in the area." The team captain deactivated his Byakugan, before turning to the medic and the artist. "We should return to the mission at hand, I doubt that the Daimyo is a patient man."

Sakura nodded, but still kept focus on the emotionless shinobi, making sure he hand no other injuries. The green chakra, that came from the Kunoichi's hand, subsided. Then she focused on Neji, to make sure that the Uchiha, who he battled, didn't leave any genjustu, or trap, that could be activated later on. It always marveled the Hyūga on how precise the tiny girl's chakra had become, as it was able to find no injuries, big or small. It also gave off a cooling sensation, as it run through his body.

When the apple-eyed female moved slightly to stand, the captain snapped out of his thoughts. How could a girl with no major clan or family ties, space him out so much... Neji looked at the kunoichi, before nodding, but he didn't notice the wicked smile that played on the emotionless Nin's face... Then, all three dashed off, towards the Country of Chara.

~x~x~x~

Nine figures with billowing cloaks stood in a half-circle, with Nine candles lit behind them. Six of them were complaining, or brooding, about how they were close to killing/maiming/capturing their targets. They talked amongst each other, telling stories, coughboastingcough, about completed missions. It had been along time since they were all together, without the use of holograms.

A sound of a fist hitting wood sounded within the dark, candle lit room. Then they all quieted down, turning to look at the ginger haired man, who's ringed purple eyes surveyed the men around him. He banded his fist once more, for the men to sit on the chairs that were placed around a table.

"It seems that the new country of Chara, and its cities An-Ba and Shijō, has it own organization." The leader announced and looked towards a long-blond, "Deidara."

The man stood, he looked around 20, with a fringe covering his left eye. "I was born in the Forbidden Mountains, un. I know the metal that is produced there to suck chakra dry, and secrets that are kept within that range. But, what I did not expect was what I was warned from the villagers, yeah. They told me that An-ba was not to be trifled with, neither was its leader..."

~x~x~x~

_Deidara walked up to the bronze gates of the city of An-Ba, where, as a child they scared him. This was where he lived, before the great destruction of the Dragon's Haven. He and his clan, and two other clans lived in that area, keeping the long-lived secret of the mountains... The blond shook his head, this was not the time to get into the past._

_Two guards gave him a short bow, both letting the man past. He saw the city as is, and as it once was. The old was the building that still held the ancient text the lined the top. All of the buildings were, but there were colors amongst the the text. The tiled pictures of ancient battles were colored in lightly, and then there was the castle.  
_

_The castle stood at the top of the mountain Ryūgū, where The Entrance once sat. The blond clenched his hands, until they started to throb. With a sigh, he unclenched them slowly, and continued his pace towards the castle. It was a Japanese-styled castle, and over-looked An-Ba.  
_

_The adolescent let out another sigh, before looking around at the people. There was the festival going to happen in the next few days The sign that was just put up said 'Festival of Katon.' Deidara chuckled at this, whoever was the leader, read into the Myth of the Dragon's well. As he took another step forwards, he was nearly ran into by a hoard of children.  
_

_Ahead of them were some women talking to a bunch of men, who looked like some odd mix of Akatsuki and Anbu. The masks were black with yellow markings, all of which had different animals. The one at the front, which the women were answering questions to, had a rat mask. They screamed and pointed to the Akatsuki-dressed man, and the Rat walked over to Deidara.  
_

_"Sir, I am going to ask you to leave. The Akatsuki are not welcome in our city." He announced, his voice proud, yet respectful enough of the Terrorist Bomber. His long, tawny brown hair was placed in a weird pony-tail-braid, and his brown eyes were narrowed.  
_

_"I, Deidara, am here, as a request from my Leader, the God of Ame, to speak to your leader, the Daimyo of Chara, un." The blond said proudly, __though the God of Ame part wanted to make him puke,_ his voice still spoke with the uttermost authority. His azure blue eyes glared back at the guard, who turned to yell,  


_"Captain! This _Akatsuki _wishes to speak to Lord Daimyo!" Deidara took great offense to being called by his Organization, but decided against blowing him up. Might turn to be a bad-rep for Leader-sama._

_The Captain appeared beside the Rat, his copper eyes narrowed with boredom and displeasure. The __mask that he adorned was a cat, a yellow crescent sat on its forehead, like the Rat's, but only with the Kanji for One underneath it. The messy-haired ginger waved away his subordinate, who bowed and left, before turning to walk away. Deidara took this, and followed the Cat. _  


_~x~x~x~  
_

_Deidara finally reached the castle, as he had to go through endless amounts of guards and crowds of Civilians. He __was lead through seemingly endless passageways, to two large ebony doors. The Captain knocked on the door, then was granted permission to enter with another knock. The Cat allowed the artist to enter first._  


_In front of the Akatsuki member was a very short male, or maybe a female, but Danna was short... The man's face was covered with a hood, which was connected to a cloak very much like his own, but without the crimson clouds. His mask sat on his ebony desk. It was a human mask with no markings except for a lilac crescent at the top.  
_

_"Ah, an Akatsuki member. Please, sit." The man motioned to a chair in front of the desk where he sat. His hand folded onto the desk, and he acted a lot like Pein. The only difference is the polite tone, the tone that met and married with disappointment. "Now, Deidara, the Legendary Terrorist Bomber of the Akatsuki, what brings you to Chara?"  
_

_He gave a proud grin, for being an Akatsuki member, not many people respected his art. In fact, most people wanted to kill him, rather then fear him. He sat up in the chair, then announced, "The Leader of the Akatsuki wants an alliance with Chara and its Daimyo, un"  
_

_This was greeted with two snorts, one from the Cat and one from the Daimyo. The grin on the young adult's face fell heavily, and was replaced with a frown. A very famous Deidara frown.  
_

_"Tell your leader, that I, the Daimyo of Chara, will not bring an alliance with the Akatsuki. That is, unless he comes himself." This made Deidara a bit confused, before understanding the man's intentions.  
_

_"Ah, but Leader-Sama is a very busy man, yeah." The blond tried reasoning with the Daimyo, who was beginning to get a bit annoyed with the salesmen tactics.  
_

_"As am I. You understand running a Country, and a high-numbered Organization, that I don't have much free-time on my hands."  
_

_"You run both a Country and an Organization, un?" He asked, remembering all the masked men and women around the country...  
_

_This only made a chuckle come out of the Cat, and a snort from the Daimyo. "Yes. So does you leader. The God of Ame, and the notorious Demon Leader of the Akatsuki. I believe his name is Pein..."  
_

_"So you've done some digging on the Akatsuki, hmm?" He smirked, this man wasn't as dumb as most Daimyo's. He planned, and read up on his enemies or future alliances.  
_

_"Yes I have, Deidara. Ex-Iwan Shinobi. Currently only really a chunin, and a Nendo. You know the secrets of this mountain range as much as I do. As we are one in the same. I lived in these mountains as a child, but left when Iwa deemed us too powerful." This only meant that the man was one of the Original clans, which made Deidara frown. The Daimyo continued, "Now, seeing as it's impolite to let you leave with nothing, I'll tell you the name of my organization..."  
_

_In a flash the man was over Deidara, and the adolescent felt very uncomfortable. When the man opened his mouth, and whispered the words. "Tasogare is our name." He leaned back up, and noticed the creeped out face on the Akatsuki's face. The blond noticed the gleam of a grin, even beneath the hood. "First." The man motioned to the Cat, who chuckled once more.  
_

_The copper-haired man walked over to the Akatsuki member, and let out a toxic gas from a weapon in his belt. Deidara slowly succumbed to unconsciousness, but not without seeing the man underneath the hood. Or at least the long braided hair, which was white.  
_

_~x~x~x~  
_

Everything went silent after Deidara had finished his story. Then after a few moments, shared his thoughts to his partner. Kisame raised his hand, and everything settled down.

"So, let me get this straight. Chara has an organization name Tasogare, which happens to mean Twilight, and its run by the same person." An Ex-Mist Nin spoke up, and everyone quieted down. Then he added, "Who happens to think that he's a bad ass?"

"Yeah, un." The blonde nodded, turning his attentions to the Fishy Nin. "The person he called First, he had looked like Danna, un. With crazy red-hair and copper eyes."

"White, braided hair..." The Uchiha, who sat next to the Mist Shinobi, murmured quietly, resting his head on his hands. The crimson tomoes that was apart of his dōjutsu, spinned with calculating confusion.

"Itachi?" Pein, the leader at the end of the table spoke up, his hand were folded on the on the table.

"Not at the moment."

~x~x~x~

Sakura, Neji, and Sai rested in the Charan Village of Shijō. It was a strictly a market town, and was shaped in a circle. Each street circled itself, and had four streets that was used to get to the others. First circled around the main building, and held the main justice and city buildings. It also held hotels on the other side of the streets. Second held the houses of the officials and ninja that lived there. It was the rich sector of the housing facilities. Third was where the produce and butcher stalls sat, and the other side was the Five-Star Restaurants. Sixth was the Middle sector of the Housing. Seventh was were the festivals were held. That street was dead quiet, and the shops were closed.

Eighth and Ninth held a black market, a legal black market. Eighth was used for the non-living, jewelry, explosives, herbs that were well illegal anywhere else. Ninth was for the living, animals like tigers and leopards were kept there, along with plants that could be used as herbs.

The three were unlucky to come upon an arrest of a fat, nasty looking man. Several women and children, in which Sakura, and a medic that was assigned to the mission, healed, came running out of the building. Behind Neji, a man around the same age as the Hyūga, chuckled. "The Daimyo lets us sell whatever, as long as its not people and it won't destroy the village. That man broke a rule, and it being sentenced to death. Its the way of the law here."

"Then that man gets what he deserves." The ex-root member said, deadpanned. Both of the boys waited for Sakura to be done, before heading off to look at the other streets.

Tenth held the poor section, with the market stalls, and some of the best mom-and-pop places. The houses looked well-built for the poor section, in which one of the men nearby explained that each house was built by the family that bought the land. "The Daimyo graciously gave us the tools and the building materials. With the instructions to make this village not like the others." The man shrugged and walked off.

Eleventh was the last street, and was the largest circle. It encased the entire city, and had a large field. The field separated the village and the major clans. Or what would become the major clans, when they came...

~x~x~x~

It was several weeks later, after the Akatsuki had learned of a new threat, and a week after the three returned to Konoha. The busty Hokage was happy to hear that Fire and Chara would have and alliance, as soon as the blonde would be able to come to An-Ba. There would be trading of Shinobi and marriages to strengthen the bond, but that was only natural for a fresh treaty.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was no where to be found and Sakura had to give up searching for him...

The Akatsuki weren't so lucky, they had just lost the Immortal Duo to Konoha, and lacking in numbers. Money was also tight, do to the loss of Kakuzu, who managed the money that came in, and produced extra cash from bounty-hunting. Hidan was also a lost, now that the dangerous missions had to be spread about. More and more of the Akatsuki started to show up severely injured, and Pein was not happy about this. He had to do something drastic, and fast.

"Haruno Sakura is your target."

* * *

**Dun dun da~ Well R&R. That big blue button's waiting!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yuki: Yes! A you can see I got myself an awesome Beta. Xion Night is this epical beta of doom! And give her(?) joy~ I give her much credits. You will be expecting a lot more updates than normal!  
**

* * *

Forbidden and Forgotten  
Chapter 2

* * *

In the Hidden Village in the Leaves, crowds gathered near the Hokage Tower. Both of civilian and of Shinobi. The Tasogare also gathered around, mixing in with the people. At the top of the tower stood the busty Hokage herself, and a cloaked masked figure. It was the figure of the Daimyo of Chara, and behind him stood three figures.

One of which was the Cat, who was standing to the left of his leader. His tousled red-hair blew in the wind, and his copper eyes trained on one person in particular. A kunoichi, in fact, but she had yet to realize him. First, the Cat, wore the official uniform for the Generals, as he was the one that designed it. The black cloak was a bit more refined, thinner and less Akatsuki-like. The sleeves were thinner, as well, but came out fully at the end into a bell-shape. A dark purple and grey vest buckled over it, and long grey baggy pant showed underneath of the cloak. Fitting gloves completed the look, a yellow crescent moon with a dark purple droplet out-lined in grey stitched at the top.

To the right of First was a slightly taller man, his tousled silver hair came out on all ends. His mask was a Tiger, with a lilac crescent and the number Three in Kanji underneath it. His outfit was the same as First, only his gloves had lilac instead of yellow. He kept his eyes trained on the crowd, itching for something to happen, so that he could grab at the scroll that hid his new weapon.

And finally stood the looming form of a man. He was the tallest on the tower. His mask was that of a dragon, with a jade crescent and the kanji for five. His gloves were like the first two, only with jade. He watched the Tiger, hoping the idiot wouldn't ruin their leader's cover.

"People of Konoha, and the Shinobi of Chara!" The Hokage began, her voice trembling through the village. "Today is the beginning of a new alliance! To unify Konoha with the country of Chara, its major cities of An-Ba and Shijō, and the Ninja's called Tasogare! The Daimyo of Chara is here to sign the official treaty of the Konoha Alliance!"

The crowd cheered, and the masked Daimyo bowed lightly and spoke up. "Greeting, people of Konoha and the Land of Fire. In return with this treaty, Chara will give Konoha access to our borders, as well as one or two houses in An-Ba for the Shinobi that pass through. We will also give Konoha a part of our task force, Unit 4. This includes their general..."

The Tiger stepped forward, and gave a mocking bow. This made some of the younger women giggle, which made a lot of the men ether roll their eyes, scoff, or glare at the man. Tiger straightened, before grinning widely underneath his mask. The Dragon grabbed him and dragged him back.

Tsunade shook her head, and spoke up, "And in return we have agreed to hand over two kunoichi and two shinobi for the 20 shinobi that we would be getting from Unit 4. Do you have your choice, Aoi?"

A deep chuckle came out of Aoi's throat. "Of course I do. Hyūga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura."

First let out a low chuckle, he knew for a fact that she would pick the pink-haired kunoichi. He will finally have his revenge, but first, he must play along. Don't want to ruin the cover of his leader. Tiger grinned, knowing that his arch-enemy was picked, oh he will pay for what he has done to him. The Dragon sneered behind his mask, watching the grin of Fourth reach his eyes. "Tiger." He muttered to the man, who frowned.

"Wise choice." The Hokage's voice turned all three boys attentions back to their leader. "I believe all four will benefit greatly to Chara, and will be perfect candidates for the alliance."

~x~x~x~

Another week has passed since the picking of the Four Shinobi, and a few days before Tiger had returned to Chara. Tsunade told Aoi of his flirtations, and the blood lust that he possessed. The white-haired Daimyo quickly apologized and told the busty blond that she could just use unit 4, without their idiot leader. Tsunade agreed to this and the perverted murder was quickly set to doing Recruit jobs.

Sakura and Hinata shared a room in the Daimyo's palace, as did Shikamaru and Kiba. They were to stay there, until the houses were built for them. Though, the pink-haired medic, and the lazy strategist felt watched, as Tiger and Cat plotted for their demise. Little did they know that tomorrow was going to be a House of Hells.

~x~x~x~

In the morning, the pinkette awoke to the sound of soft tapping on the door. Quickly dressing, she opened it to find a Rat mask staring at her. A yellow crescent adorned on his forehead, indicating that he was part of the First Squadron, his hands folded behind him as he bowed to her. "Ma'am." His braided brown locks hung over to the side of his head, as he spoke to her. "First and the Leader would like to speak to you. Please follow me."

A quick nod came from the apple-eyed medic, and both walked down the corridors of the castle. Many new recruits sneered or grinned suggestively at Sakura, and she began to get the feeling that most of these men were missing nins. She had been watching how Aoi recruited, but the fact was that he never showed is little recruiting tactics to the four. This was starting to worry her, for too large of an organization could spell out war for the other nations.

Once at the double wooden doors that led into Chara's Daimyo, the Rat gave a short knock, in which was answered normally with a 'Come in'. When the heavy objects were pushed open, there were the three commanders, with Hinata, and Aoi at his desk. "Ah, Haruno-san. You've arrived just in time. I wish to speak to you about the medics that Tasogare and An-ba lack dearly in. Please, have a seat." Rat closed the door behind the pink-haired konoichi, who sat in the chair next to the fidgeting Hyūga. Both girls started at the masked form of the white-haired man, who just chuckled. Behind his desk, the Tiger, The Cat, and the Dragon watched, a short snicker escaping the Tiger.

"Now, both of you possess great qualities medical and grace. Most of which my Medics and Kunoichi's don't. I want you to train them in any way you see fit. And for that, I will let you see my face." Aoi's chuckle escaped his lips, making first behind him growl a bit. The Leader was quick to spin on his heels to face his sensei. "Do you have an issue First? Or shall I remove your mask first. You are lucky I have let you in." The threat was easily spat out, and the red-head replied with a harsh 'no'. Then the 'man' pulled off his mask, revealing a feminine-like face. Big crystal eyes, a rounded face, a smirk forming on his lips. The white-to-white clash of hair and eyes seemed to show the purity from him.

The lavender-eyed heiress seemed to take a short gasp, easily recognizing the face, muttering out a name that no one heard. The Daimyo gave a short nod, reassuring her that it was indeed the name that she had spoken. "B-but. Neji-san said that you died. I-in a fight with missing nins from Mist." The teenager had placed her hands on her face, just as Aoi wrapped his arms around her.

"I had to get out of that Hell-hole, Hinata-chan. In Konoha I was more of a dog on a leash, no pun intended." This made the dark azure haired girl giggle a bit. Sakura just stared at what was happening, the features on her face went from Confused, to 'Ooookkaay to 'What the Hell is going on'. It didn't take long for First to realize this ether, and a dark chuckle escaped his throat, smirking as emerald orbs met his copper. "Oh and keep my name a secret, alright?" The heiress smiled and gave a short nod.

"Now, let's get started on talking about putting you two on a little mission. Shall we?"

* * *

**R & R! More Reviews equal a closer chance of updating faster!  
**


End file.
